To Become a Staff Member
To become a staff member of a server, you must follow the format: * 'Minecraft Scottish Kilt Map Build Server:' Trusted Requirements You will need Three Referances from the Operator+ before posting your application. In order for your application to be accepted, your application will need to receive five ''Positive'' (+1) votes from the Operator+ and then be approved by a HeadOperator. If your application receives three' ''Negative (-1)' votes from any of the '''Operator'+, then your application will be denied. If your application is approved, then you will have a one week trial (starting the day after your application has been approved) to show that you are really qualified to retain the rank. If you do not pass the trial, you will be demoted to the rank you held prior to your promotion and you may apply again in four weeks time. ALSO NOTE THAT: You must be active on the server for atleast two weeks 'or more before applying.' If we find out you've spent three hours on the server in the past three weeks, we're automaticly denying your application. 'The Format' (Copy ALL of this out and paste it into your application): Your Username: Your time-zone (GMT +/-): How long do you usually spend on the server each week? ' '''Do you currently hold a staff position on any of the other servers that we currently host? ' 'What do you think the responsibilities of a trusted player are? ' '''Why should we accept YOU? What sets you apart from other applicants? ' '''List what you believe your greatest weaknesses are: ' 'What steps would you take to report a staff member that is abusing his/her power? ' '''References: Your application will be denied if: You did not fill out the entire format, you do not have the required references, your application receives three Negative (-1) votes from the Operator+, you have broken any of the rules on server while your application is open, and/or you cannot read and/or write English fluently. * 'Minecraft Scottish Kilt Survival Multiplayer Server:' Trusted Requirements Normally you would have to get 3 operator+ referances, and 2 weeks of play time. But as we are low on operators on SMP, we will make it differant. In order to be accepted when we have enough staff, you must get 5 +1's and an be approved by a head operator+. For now, as we are low on staff, you need to have been active on the server for atleast 2 weeks. You will need 1 operator+ referance. In order for your application to be accepted currently, you need to be approved by a head operator+. The Format(Fill this out): Your in-game username: Your time-zone(GMT +/-) How long do you spend on the server daily? When did you first start playing? Do you currently hold another staff position on our other servers? Why do you want to be a Trusted player? What would you do as a Trusted player? What are your weaknesses or blind spots? What would you do if another staff member was abusing his/her power? Your referances:(This is not needed right now) I, username/nickname here, agree to follow and uphold the rules of the server, and report those who act immature/innapropriate. * 'Ace of Spades': N/A at the moment * 'Blockade Runner': N/A at the moment